


even if i die (it was worth it for you)

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Community: who-contest, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fill, Well it is now, i guess, introspective piece, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the Bad Wolf, and she is the Bad Wolf, and they are the Bad Wolf. A short introspective piece (character study) on Rose and the TARDIS and Bad Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if i die (it was worth it for you)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Vast' over on who_contest over on LJ. And I know the title isn't really relevant, but I like it so you guys get to suffer through an irrelevant title. :) Enjoy!

She is the Bad Wolf, and she is the Bad Wolf, and _they_ are the Bad Wolf.

When she looked into Her heart, she only had one thing on her mind - to save her Doctor. And She saw that, and She knew that, and She let her see her Herself fully, they way She has let no one see Herself, not even Her Thief. When she saw Her in all of her eleven-dimensional glory, her brain nearly exploded from over stimulation. But luckily for her, She had taken a liking to her Wolf, for she was Her Wolf from now on and forever, and She saved her. She saved her by pouring all of Herself into her head and hoping, as much as a creature like Her could hope, that Her Wolf could handle it.

And she did.

Her Wolf opened her eyes and _saw_ , she saw beautiful things, terrible things, things that made her want to turn away in fear and run to it in joy at the same time. But more than that, she saw the universe in all of it's vastness and mysteriousness and glory, and she thought to herself, _Even if I die, it was worth for this. To know the Universe._

And she walked out of Her doors and saw him, Her Thief, her Doctor, and she thought, _Even if I die, it was worth it for him._


End file.
